wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Cold Spaghetti Western (video)
Cold Spaghetti Western is the seventeenth Wiggles video. It's theme is the Wild West. It was released in 2004. Release Dates Australia: August 19, 2004 America: March 30, 2004 Songs #We're the Cowboys #El Pato #The Wiggly Trail #Listen to the Drummer Playing #Let's Go to The Great Western Cafe #Foodman #The Master Pasta Maker From Italy #Follow the Bird #Fiesta Siesta #Olive Oil #Hey Now Let's Have a Party #Cielito Lindo #Farewell to the Wiggly Trail Locations Western * Countryside * The Great Western Cafe * Wigglyhomestead * The Fair Gallery TheWigglesLogoinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|The Wiggles Logo ColdSpaghettiWesternTitleCard.jpg|Title Card TheWigglesinColdSpaghettiWesternPrologue.jpg|The Wiggles in prologue We'retheCowboys.jpg|"We're the Cowboys" GregSingingWe'retheCowboys.jpg|Greg singing TheWigglesandtheirDonkeys.jpg|The Wiggles and their donkeys MurrayandJeffinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Murray and Jeff AnthonySingingWe'retheCowboys.jpg|Anthony singing Yippie-Ti-Yi-Yi-Ay!.jpg|''"Yippie-ti-yi-yi-ay! Whoo!"'' TheWigglyDancersinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers dressed as cowboys and cowgirls SamMoraninColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Cowboy Sam Moran TheOtherWigglesinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|The Other Wiggles TheNonrealisticWigglesinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles WigglyHomestead.jpg|Wiggly Homestead JeffandAnthonyinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Jeff and Anthony bootscooting TheWigglesinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|The Wiggles introducing themselves GregandAnthonyinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Greg and Anthony MurrayinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Murray TheWigglyHomestead'sLetterbox.jpg|The Wiggly Homestead' letter-box TownFairPoster.jpg|Greg holding a Town Fair poster Murray'sBoot.jpg|Murray's boot GregandMurrayinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Greg and Murray AnthonyandMurrayinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Anthony and Murray TheAwakeWigglesinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|The Awake Wiggles TheWigglesandthePumpInvention.jpg|The Wiggles and the pump invention TheWigglesandtheMariachiFamily.jpg|The Wiggles and the Mariachi family TheMariachiFamily.jpg|The Mariachi Family FernandoMoguelinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Fernando greeting the Wiggles ElPato-Prologue.jpg|Fernandito, Clare and Julio ElPato.jpg|"El Pato" AnthonyPlayingTrumpetinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Anthony playing trumpet FernanditoMoguelinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Fernandito Greg,MurrayandFernando.jpg|Greg, Murray and Fernando playing guitars JeffandAnthonyasMariachis.jpg|Jeff and Anthony playing music FernanditoSingingElPato.jpg|Fernandito singing ClareFieldinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Clare Field Clare,FernanditoandJulio.jpg|Clare, Fernandito and Julio BrettClarkeasDuck.jpg|Brett the Duck ClareFieldandJulioMoguel.jpg|Clare and Julio TheWigglyTrail-Prologue.jpg|Greg introducing "The Wiggly Trail" TheWigglyTrail.jpg|"The Wiggly Trail" GregSingingTheWigglyTrail.jpg|Greg singing Greg,AnthonyandFernando.jpg|Greg, Anthony and Fernando JeffinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Jeff AnthonyandFernandoMoguel.jpg|Anthony and Fernando OntheWigglyTrail.jpg|''"On the Wiggly trail."'' TheWigglyDancersinColdSpaghettiWestern2.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers in their regular clothes GregandJeffinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Greg and Jeff GreginColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Greg TheWigglesandFernandoMoguel.jpg|The Wiggles and Fernando CaptainFeatherswordPlayingDrumsinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Captain Feathersword playing the drums ListentotheDrummerPlaying-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles CaptainFeatherswordinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Captain Feathersword ListentotheDrummerPlaying.jpg|"Listen to the Drummer Playing" SamMoranandCaptainFeatherswordinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Sam and Captain GregSingingListentotheDrummerPlaying.jpg|Greg singing CaptainFeatherswordandBrettClarke.jpg|Captain and Brett TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword TheProWigglyHumansinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans WesternMap.jpg|Western map TheAwakeWigglyHumansinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans TheOtherWigglyHumansinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Jeff and Captain Feathersword NewYorkCity.jpg|New York City TheGreatWesternCafe.jpg|The Great Western Cafe DorothyandHenryinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Dorothy and Henry HenryinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Henry the Octopus TheWigglyMascotsinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots TheWigglesattheGreatWesternCafeEntrance.jpg|The Wiggles arriving at the Great Western Cafe Tumbleweed.jpg|A tumbleweed Murray'sEyes.jpg|Murray's eyes Greg'sEyes.jpg|Greg's eyes Anthony'sEyes.jpg|Anthony's eyes Jeff'sEyesSleeping.jpg|Jeff's eyes AnthonyinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Anthony CaptainFeatherswordattheGreatWesternCafeEntrance.jpg|''"Ahoy there, me hearties."'' Let'sGototheGreatWesternCafe-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword Let'sGototheGreatWesternCafe.jpg|"Let's Go to the Great Western Cafe" AnthonySingingLet'sGototheGreatWesternCafe.jpg|Anthony singing GregSingingLet'sGototheGreatWesternCafe.jpg|Greg singing CaptainandGreginColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Captain and Greg MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Murray and Captain AnthonyandMurrayattheGreatWesternCafe.jpg|Anthony and Murray TheAwakeWigglyHumansattheGreatWesternCafe.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans TheAwakeWigglesattheGreatWesternCafe.jpg|The Awake Wiggles TheWigglesattheGreatWesternCafe.jpg|The Wiggles at the Great Western Cafe TheWigglyMascotsinColdSpaghettiWestern2.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots greeting the Wiggly Humans CaptainFeatherswordattheGreatWesternCafe.jpg|Captain Feathersword AlfonsoSpeakingItalian.jpg|Alfonso greeting The Wiggles AlfonsoandtheWigglyMascots.jpg|Alfonso and the Wiggly Mascots TheGreatCountryCook-OffPoster.jpg|Captain showing "The Great Country Cook-Off" poster PictureofBorisBorscht.jpg|A picture of Boris Borscht GregandMurrayattheGreatWesternCafe.jpg|Greg and Murray PictureofStanleySambal.jpg|A picture of Stanley Sambal PictureofPierreBonBon.jpg|A picture of Pierre Bon-Bon TheNonrealisticWigglesattheGreatWesternCafe.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles JeffandAnthonyattheGreatWesternCafe.jpg|Jeff and Anthony AnthonyattheGreatWesternCafe.jpg|Anthony Foodman-Prologue.jpg|Foodman and Anthony TheUnforgottenWigglesattheGreatWesternCafe.jpg|''"FOODMAN?!?"'' Foodman(Song).jpg|"Foodman" Sam,AnthonyandFoodman.jpg|Sam, Anthony and Foodman CaptainFeatherswordDancinginColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing LarissaWrightinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Larissa holding beet LucyStuartinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Lucy holding zucchini TamaraGilliardinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Tamara holding corn cobs SamandAnthonyinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Sam and Anthony BrettClarke.jpg|Brett holding Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes TheWigglyDancersSingingFoodman.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers singing TheMasterPastaMakerFromItaly-Prologue.jpg|Alfonso Rinaldi and the Wiggly Mascots AlfonsoRinaldi.jpg|Alfonso Rinaldi TheMasterPastaMakerFromItaly.jpg|"The Master Pasta Maker From Italy" AlfonsoSingingTheMasterPastaMakerFromItaly.jpg|Alfonso singing BrettandAnthony.jpg|Brett and Anthony FoodmaninColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Foodman TheOppositeWigglyGroup,AlfonsoandFoodman.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group, Alfonso and Foodman AnthonyandFoodman.jpg|Anthony and Foodman eating pasta TheOppositeWigglyGroupandAlfonsoRinaldi.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group TheNonrealisticWigglyHumansandAlfonsoRinaldi.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Humans and Alfonso TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandAlfonsoRinaldi.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain and Alfonso TheEarlyWigglyGroupandAlfonsoRinaldi.jpg|The Early Wiggly Group and Alfonso TheWigglyGroupandAlfonsoRinaldi.jpg|The Wiggly Group and Alfonso TheLandWigglyGroupandAlfonsoRinaldi.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group and Alfonso TheProfessionalWigglyGroupandAlfonsoRinaldi.jpg|The Professional Wiggly Group and Alfonso TheOtherWigglyGroupandAlfonsoRinaldi.jpg|The Other Wiggly Group TheMaleWigglyGroupandAlfonsoRinaldi.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group CaptainandAnthonyattheGreatWesternCafe.jpg|Captain and Anthony FollowtheBird-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggly Group, Alfonso and the bird ColdSpaghettiWesternGoof.jpg|A string is seen on the bird Bird.jpg|A bird TheAwakeWigglyGroupandAlfonsoRinaldi.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Group and Alfonso TheNonrealisticWigglyGroupandAlfonsoRinaldi.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Group and Alfonso FollowtheBird.jpg|"Follow the Bird" MurrayPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Murray playing Maton acoustic guitar AnthonySingingFollowtheBird.jpg|Anthony singing TheUnforgottenWigglesinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles TheWigglesSingingFollowtheBird.jpg|The Wiggles singing GregSingingFollowtheBird.jpg|Greg singing TheWigglesinColdSpaghettiWestern2.jpg|The Wiggles and the olive tree TheWigglesinColdSpaghettiWestern3.jpg|The Wiggles and olive oil OliveOil(Ingredient).jpg|Anthony holding olive oil TheWigglyMascotsattheTownFair.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots at the Town Fair PaulFieldandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Paul and Captain Feathersword TheMaleWiggleFriendsinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends TownFair.jpg|Town fair FiestaSiesta-Prologue.jpg|Anthony showing olive oil to Captain Feathersword TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordattheTownFair.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword JeffandtheMariachiFamily.jpg|Jeff and the Mariachi family TheNonrealisticWigglyHumansinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Humans FiestaSiesta.jpg|"Fiesta Siesta" ElizabethGreen.jpg|Elizabeth CaptainandAnthonyinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Captain and Anthony TheAwakeWigglyGroupinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Group JeffSleepingattheTownFair.jpg|Jeff sleeping TheMariachiFamilyattheTownFair.jpg|The Mariachi Family JeffandPaulField.jpg|Jeff and Paul JeffWakingUpinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Jeff waking up PaulandMurray.jpg|Paul and Murray AlangMajokinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Alang GregandWagsinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Greg and Wags GregSingingFiestaSiesta.jpg|Greg singing CaptainFeatherswordDancingattheTownFair.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing Captain,HenryandSamMoran.jpg|Captain, Henry and Sam AnthonyandMurrayattheTownFair.jpg|Anthony and Murray AtecMajokinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Atec Captain,GregandPaulField.jpg|Captain, Greg and Paul AnthonyandHenryinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Anthony and Henry DorothyandAnthonyinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony CaptainandHenryinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Captain and Henry BronwynandGabrielleGreen.jpg|Bronwyn and Gabrielle MelissaCladburn.jpg|Melissa JohnFieldinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|John Field TheWigglesattheTownFair.jpg|The Wiggles at the Town Fair TheUnforgottenWigglesattheTownFair.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles at the Town Fair GregandMurrayattheTownFair.jpg|Greg and Murray at the Town Fair AnthonyattheTownFair.jpg|Anthony at the Town Fair JulioMoguel.jpg|Julio Moguel TheMechanicalBull.jpg|Captain Feathersword riding on the Mechanical Bull TheSiestaCompetition.jpg|Jeff, Paul and John sleeping JeffSleepinginColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Jeff sleeping MurrayandhisPumpInvention.jpg|Murray and his pump invention GregLassoingRope.jpg|Greg lassoing rope DominicFieldinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Dominic Field FernandoandFernanditoMoguel.jpg|Fernando and Fernandito TheFastestBananaintheWestCompetition.jpg|Captain Feathersword spinning bananas TheFastestBananaintheWestCompetition2.jpg|Anthony tossing banana AnthonyEatingBananainColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Anthony eating banana AlfonsoattheTownFair.jpg|Alfonso at the town fair TheWigglesandAlfonsoRinaldi.jpg|The Wiggles and Alfonso OliveOil-Prologue.jpg|Alfonso holding olive oil TheNonrealisticWigglesattheTownFair.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles at the Town Fair JeffattheTownFair.jpg|Jeff at the Town Fair OliveOil.jpg|"Olive Oil" GregPlayingClassicalGuitar.jpg|Greg playing classical guitar AlfonsoSingingOliveOil.jpg|Alfonso singing WagsandAlfonso.jpg|Wags and Alfonso HenryandWagsinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Henry and Wags MurrayandJeffattheGreatWesternCafe.jpg|Murray and Jeff playing music AnthonyPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Anthony playing Maton acoustic guitar DorothyandAlfonsoDancing.jpg|Dorothy and Alfonso dancing GregSingingOliveOil.jpg|Greg singing DorothyDancinginColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Dorothy dancing TheWigglesandDorothyinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy TheOtherWigglesattheGreatWesternCafe.jpg|The Other Wiggles DorothyinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur DorothyandWagsinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Dorothy and Wags JeffCatchingthePlateofPasta.jpg|Jeff catching the plate of pasta TheWigglesandPlateofPasta.jpg|The Wiggles and the plate of pasta TheEarlyWigglyGroupinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|The Early Wiggly Group TheMaleWigglyGroupinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group AlfonsoandtheChefs.jpg|Alfonso and the chefs TheWigglyGroupinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|The Wiggly Group BorisBorscht.jpg|Boris Borscht TheLandWigglyGroupinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group PierreBonBon.jpg|Pierre BonBon StanleySambal.jpg|Stanley Sambal ColdSpaghettiWestern-ThePeople.jpg|The people Boris,PierreandLucy.jpg|Boris, Pierre and Lucy JeffPlayingAccordioninColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Jeff playing accordion AnthonyPlayingTrumpetattheTownFair.jpg|Anthony playing trumpet TheOppositeWigglyGroupinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group Boris,StanleyandAlfonso.jpg|Boris, Stanley and Alfonso Pierre,BorisandStanley.jpg|Pierre, Boris and Stanley DorothyattheTownFair.jpg|Dorothy congratulating Alfonso HeyNowLet'sHaveaParty-Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Hey Now, Let's Have a Party" HeyNowLet'sHaveaParty.jpg|"Hey Now, Let's Have a Party" Greg,Sam,DorothyandWags.jpg|Greg, Sam, Dorothy and Wags GregSingingHeyNowLet'sHaveaParty.jpg|Greg singing DorothyandGreginColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Dorothy and Greg JeffandAlfonsoRinaldi.jpg|Jeff and Alfonso HenryandJeffinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Henry and Jeff GregandSamMoran.jpg|Greg and Sam Greg,SamandDorothy.jpg|Greg, Sam and Dorothy Anthony,MurrayandFernando.jpg|Anthony, Murray and Fernando GregandBrettClarke.jpg|Greg and Brett Clarke HenryandFernanditoMoguel.jpg|Henry and Fernandito JeffandWagsinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Jeff and Wags TheLandWiggleFriendsinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends Greg,SamandTheWigglyMascots.jpg|Greg, Sam and the Wiggly Mascots DorothyDancingattheTownFair.jpg|Dorothy dancing CielitoLindo.jpg|"Cielito Lindo" FernandoandFernanditoSingingCielitoLindo.jpg|Fernando and Fernandito BrettandAlfonso.jpg|Brett and Alfonso GregandJeffasMariachis.jpg|Greg and Jeff as mariachis GregPlayingBlueMatonAcousticGuitarinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Greg playing blue Maton acoustic guitar GregandMurrayasMariachis.jpg|Greg and Murray as mariachis WagsinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Wags DorothyandHenryattheTownFair.jpg|Dorothy and Henry HenryandWagsattheTownFair.jpg|Henry and Wags PaulandJohnFieldinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Paul and John AnthonyasaMariachi.jpg|Anthony as a mariachi TheWigglesinColdSpaghettiWesternEpilogue.jpg|The Wiggles in epilogue TheBigRedCarinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|The Big Red Car TheAwakeWigglesinColdSpaghettiWesternEpilogue.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in epilogue TheNonrealisticWigglesinColdSpaghettiWesternEpilogue.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in epilogue ColdSpaghettiWestern-Epilogue.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car FarewelltotheWigglyTrail-Prologue.jpg|''"Look, it's Foodman!"'' FarewelltotheWigglyTrail-Prologue2.jpg|Foodman waving FarewelltotheWigglyTrail-Prologue3.jpg|''"HUH?!? HUH?!? HUH?!?"'' MurrayandJeffinColdSpaghettiWesternEpilogue.jpg|Murray and Jeff in epilogue FarewelltotheWigglyTrail.jpg|"Farewell to the Wiggly Trail" TheWigglesandHenryinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry TheEarlyWigglyGroupinColdSpaghettiWesternEpilogue.jpg|The Early Wiggly Group in epilogue TheWigglyGroupinColdSpaghettiWesternEpilogue.jpg|The Wiggly Group in epilogue GregSingingFarewelltotheWigglyTrail.jpg|Greg singing TheGreatWesternCafe2.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car passing The Great Western Cafe AnthonySingingFarewelltotheWigglyTrail.jpg|Anthony singing TheOtherWigglesinColdSpaghettiWesternEpilogue.jpg|The Other Wiggles in epilogue GregandJeffinColdSpaghettiWesternEpilogue.jpg|Greg and Jeff in epilogue TheUnforgottenWigglesinColdSpaghettiWesternEpilogue.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in epilogue TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinColdSpaghettiWesternEpilogue.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in epilogue WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Wags and Captain FoodmaninColdSpaghettiWesternEpilogue.jpg|Foodman in epilogue Wags,CaptainFeatherswordandAlfonso.jpg|Wags, Captain and Alfonso ColdSpaghettiWestern-CastCredits.jpg|Cast Credits ColdSpaghettiWestern-EndCredits.jpg|End Credits ColdSpaghettiWestern-MusiciansCredits.jpg|Musicians Credits DVD and Video Gallery ColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|AUS DVD Cover ColdSpaghettiWestern-FullDVDCover.jpg|Full AUS DVD Cover ColdSpaghettiWestern-Disc.jpg|AUS DVD Disc ColdSpaghettiWesternFullBackCover.jpg|AUS Inside Cover ColdSpaghettiWestern-USVHSFrontCover.jpg|US VHS cover (cardboard slipcase re-release) ColdSpaghettiWestern-USVHSBackCover.jpg|US VHS re-release back cover ColdSpaghettiWestern-USVHS.jpg|US VHS ColdSpaghettiWestern-FullUSDVDCover.jpg|US DVD cover ColdSpaghettiWestern-USDVD.jpg|US DVD ColdSpaghettiWestern-DVDRe-release.jpeg|Re-release cover coldspaghettidvdrerelease.jpg|US 2007 DVD re-release cover ColdSpaghettiWestern-US2007Re-releaseDVDBack.jpg|2007 re-release back cover DVD Menu Gallery See here Inside cover Left side Songs include: #We're The Cowboys #El Pato #The Wiggly Trail #Listen To The Drummer Playing #Let 's Go To The Great Western Café #Foodman #The Master Pasta Maker (From Italy) #Follow The Bird #Fiesta Siesta #Olive Oil #Hey Now, Let's Have A Party! #Cielito Lindo #Farewell To The Wiggly Trail Right side *First row: Space Dancing!, Top of the Tots *Second row: Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!, Wiggly Safari *Third row: Toot Toot!, Wiggle Bay Promo Pictures ColdSpaghettiWesternPromoPicture.jpg|"We're the Cowboys" TheWigglesinColdSpaghettiWesternPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles We'retheCowboys-PromoPicture.jpg|"We're the Cowboys" We'retheCowboys-PromoPicture2.jpg|"We're the Cowboys" ColdSpaghettiWesternPromoPicture13.jpg|The Wiggles ColdSpaghettiWesternPromoPicture14.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles ColdSpaghettiWesternPromoPicture15.jpg|The Wiggles ColdSpaghettiWesternPromoPicture16.jpg|Anthony ColdSpaghettiWesternPromoPicture17.jpg|The Wiggles ColdSpaghettiWesternPromoPicture18.jpg|The Wiggles ColdSpaghettiWesternPromoPicture19.jpg|The Wiggles We'retheCowboys-BehindtheScenesPicture.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "We're the Cowboys" We'retheCowboys-PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers We'retheCowboys-PromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers We'retheCowboys-PromoPicture5.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers We'retheCowboys-PromoPicture6.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers We'retheCowboys-PromoPicture7.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers We'retheCowboys-PromoPicture8.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers We'retheCowboys-PromoPicture9.jpg|The Wiggles and their donkeys ElPato-PromoPicture.jpg|"El Pato" ElPato-PromoPicture2.jpg|"El Pato" ElPato-PromoPicture3.jpg|"El Pato" ElPato-PromoPicture4.jpg|"El Pato" PaulFieldinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Paul Field on horse TheWigglyTrail-PromoPicture.jpg|Greg riding on donkey TheWigglyTrail-PromoPicture2.jpg|Anthony and Fernando TheWigglyTrail-PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles, Fernando and the Wiggly Dancers TheWigglyTrail-PromoPicture4.jpg|"The Wiggly Trail" TheMasterPastaMakerFromItaly-PromoPicture.jpg|Alfonso the Italian chef TheMasterPastaMakerFromItaly-PromoPicture2.jpg|Alfonso the Italian chef TheMasterPastaMakerFromItaly-PromoPicture3.jpg|Alfonso falling down TheMasterPastaMakerFromItaly-PromoPicture4.jpg|"The Master Pasta Maker From Italy" TheMasterPastaMakerFromItaly-BehindtheScenesPicture.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "The Master Pasta Maker From Italy" TheMasterPastaMakerFromItaly-PromoPicture5.jpg|"The Master Pasta Maker From Italy" TheMasterPastaMakerFromItaly-PromoPicture6.jpg|The Chorus Line TheMasterPastaMakerFromItaly-PromoPicture7.jpg|The Chorus Line TheMasterPastaMakerFromItaly-PromoPicture8.jpg|The Chorus Line TheMasterPastaMakerFromItaly-PromoPicture9.jpg|The Wiggles, Alfonso and the chefs TheMasterPastaMakerFromItaly-PromoPicture10.jpg|The Wiggles, Alfonso and the chefs TheMasterPastaMakerFromItaly-PromoPicture11.jpg|Alfonso the Italian chef TheMasterPastaMakerFromItaly-PromoPicture12.jpg|Alfonso the Italian chef ColdSpaghettiWesternPromoPicture20.jpg|The Wiggly Group and Alfonso ColdSpaghettiWesternPromoPicture21.jpg|J.C. holding slate ColdSpaghettiWesternPromoPicture22.jpg|The Wiggly Group and Alfonso ColdSpaghettiWesternPromoPicture23.jpg|The Wiggly Group and Alfonso FollowtheBird-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles in "Follow the Bird" promo picture FollowtheBird-BehindtheScenesPicture.jpg|Crew members in "Follow the Bird" Behind-the-Scenes picture FollowtheBird-PromoPicture2.jpg|Anthony playing trumpet in "Follow the Bird" promo picture FollowtheBird-BehindtheScenesPicture2.jpg|J.C. holding slate in "Follow the Bird" Behind-the-Scenes promo picture FollowtheBird-PromoPicture3.jpg|Greg and Murray FollowtheBird-PromoPicture4.jpg|"Follow the Bird" FollowtheBird-PromoPicture5.jpg|The Wiggles in "Follow the Bird" promo picture #2 FollowtheBird-PromoPicture6.jpg|The Wiggles in "Follow the Bird" promo picture #3 FollowtheBird-PromoPicture7.jpg|The Wiggles in "Follow the Bird" promo picture #4 ColdSpaghettiWesternPromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture TheWigglyMascotsinColdSpaghettiWesternPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in promo picture ColdSpaghettiWesternPromoPicture7.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in promo picture #2 ColdSpaghettiWesternPromoPicture8.jpg|Captain Feathersword in promo picture ColdSpaghettiWesternPromoPicture9.jpg|Captain Feathersword in promo picture #2 ColdSpaghettiWesternPromoPicture10.jpg|Captain Feathersword in promo picture #3 ColdSpaghettiWesternPromoPicture11.jpg|Captain Feathersword in promo picture #4 ColdSpaghettiWesternPromoPicture12.jpg|Alfonso and the chefs CeilitoLindo-PromoPicture.jpg|"Ceilito Lindo" CeilitoLindo-PromoPicture2.jpg|"Ceilito Lindo" CeilitoLindo-PromoPicture3.jpg|"Ceilito Lindo" CeilitoLindo-PromoPicture4.jpg|"Ceilito Lindo" ColdSpaghettiWesternPromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture of "Farewell to the Wiggly Trail" ColdSpaghettiWesternPromoPicture5.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture #2 of "Farewell to the Wiggly Trail" Murray'sCowboyOutfit.jpg|Murray's cowboy outfit (as displayed in the Powerhouse Museum) Trivia *This is the first video to be presented in a letterboxed format. *During the prologue of "Follow The Bird", a string is seen on the bird as it flies away. *This is the last video to be directed by Nicholas Buffalo. *This video was the first 2004 video to not be released in the UK. *In the end credits, the Wiggly Orchestra is credited in the Yamaha Instruments credit, despite not appearing. *This video never appered in a TV Series. Category:Wiggles videos Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:2004 Category:DVDs Category:2004 DVDs Category:Videos Category:Wiggles videos from the 00's Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries